Le vrai visage de Bill
by 0-illusion-0
Summary: un petit oneshot fait à l'occasion d'un test sur un forum Tokio Hotel... Délirium total...Où Bill n'est pas celui qu'on croyait être


Bill gesticulait à droite et à gauche de la scène. Il appelait ça danser, mais même vous, vous ne diriez pas ça comme ça. Tom restait concentré sur ses accords. Enfin, concentré...Moi aussi j'l'ai vue la p'tite blonde au premier rang. Et Gustav. Le must. A s'éclater derrière sa batterie, sans savoir que la caméra, derrière lui, filme son caleçon qui dépasse toujours de son bermuda de pêcheur.

Je regarderais le DVD un de ces quatres.

Le concert touchait à sa fin. Tant mieux, parce que mes tympans commençaient à crever. Paris, le Zénith. C'est des chaudes, les françaises, même chez nous, elles ne sont pas aussi chiantes. Mais...Qu'est ce qu'il fait Bill? Hein? C'est quoi ce délire?

Il a tourné le dos au public et avance vers Gustav. Celui-ci a posé ses baguettes, et se lève. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils me f...

V'là qu'ils retournent tous les deux sur les bords de la scène. Je le sens pas, là...Bill reprend son micro...Qu'est ce qu'il va nous sortir comme connerie...Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prend la parole.

« Hey, La France! J'espère que vous avez aimé le concert! C'est pas totalement fini... »

Et ça y est, les hystériques regueulent...Allez hop, mes oreilles...Mais de quoi il parle? On a pas prévu de chanson en plus, pourtant...Bill atend un moment que la basse-cour à ses pieds se calme...La p'tite blonde lance un regard d'adoration à notre cher chanteur...C'est balo pour toi, Tom, mon vieux...Bill reprend son micro.

« Je sais que vous attendez sûrement une chanson en plus, pour finir en beauté... »

Vite, mes Boules Quies! Trop tard... Nouveaux hurlements stridents des douces voix françaises...Mais, Bill qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire?

« ...Mais désolé, il n'y en aura pas... »

Un « OOOOOOhhhhhh » décu atteint à peine mes oreilles..Je commence à m'en faire sérieusement.

« ...C'est plutôt une nouvelle que je dois vous annoncer... »

Aïe, aïe, aïe...

« ...Mais...C'est pas facile à dire... »

Si il annonce que le groupe se sépare, je craque et j'explose de rire...

« C'est un truc que je garde pour moi depuis trop longtemps, et maintenant, je pense qu'il faut que vous le sachiez... »

Et cette andouille de Gus, planté comme une quiche à côté...Il a pas l'habitude d'être tout devant, il est pas à l'aise...Il remonte (enfin) son bermuda d'une main...Je réalise d'un seul coup le silence de mort qui règne dans la salle...Wow, ça fait du bien...Mais je m'en fous maintenant du bruit, je me tape un stress à cause de l'autre, là, qui fait durer le suspence sur ce qu'il veut dire...Mais on était pas au courant, nous en plus...Allez, Beul's, accouche!

Bill prend une profonde inspiration...Ah...A y est, il va le dire...

« ...Je suis une fille! »

Je réalise à peine les hurlements des filles. Je ne me rend même pas compte que je viens de me casser la gueule...Je ne réalise plus rien...Un seul truc me tournicote dans la tête: Bill est une...une...une...

Et il a pas fini en plus!

« ...Et, Gus et moi on sort ensemble! » couronné d'un grand sourire et d'un regard mièvre qu'ils échangent...C'est trop pour moi,là...Ouh, fait tout noir...boum.

« Hé...Georg, mon vieux...Hého, réveille-toi.. »

Quelqu'un me fout des baffes.

« Gnhein? » je marmonne en ouvrant les yeux, complètement à la masse. Qu'est ce que je fous en coulisses...me rappelle plus de rien...Je me redresse, et je regarde autour de moi...Ah...j'me rappelle maintenant...Sous mon nez en plus...

Bill, ou plutôt Billette, est blotti(e) dans les bras de Gustav...Oh putain, j'arrive pas à y croire...Comment il, enfin elle, a pu cacher ça? C'est au moins un bonnet D!

Bill tourne la tête vers moi.

« Ah, ça y est, t'es réveillé? »

Je me redresse d'un bond.

« Toi!! »

« V'oui? »

Je l'arrache des bras de Gus, et le, enfin la chope par le devant du T-shirt (putain, c'te poitrine...ne pas se laisser distraire...)

« Alors? Accouche! T'es un trans, hein? C'est ça? »

Mais Gustav m'attrape par l'épaule, et m'oblige à lâcher Bill, ou peu importe son nom. Tom arrive à ce momnet là. Je me retourne vers lui.

« T'étaits au courant, toi? »

« 'Videmment, c'est mon frère, enfin, ma soeur... »

Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage...Je suis le dernier à être au courant, ca fait plaisir...

« Bon, j'vous écoute... »

Tom et Machine se regardent, puis Tom prend la parole.

« Bah, y'a pas grand chose à dire...C'est pas un trans, c'est une fille depuis sa naissance, et elle s'apelle Kessi... »

« Génial, grondai-je.Enchanté, Kessi! »

« ...Et en fait, c'est parce que nore père voulait pas de fille dans la famille, et il disait que si il avait une fille, il l'abandonnerait...Et quand on est nés, maman à caché à papa que Kessi était une fille, et elle nous a élevés tous les deux comme de vrais jumeaux... »

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains.

« Je voiiiiiiiiiiis...Et avec Gustav, ca s'est fait comment? »

Ce fut au tour de Kessi de prendre la parole.

« Ben une fois, il m'a vue sans la bande de tissu que je mettais pour cacher ma poitrine, et bon, on lui a tout raconté quoi...C'est après que... »

« Ouais! C'est bon je veux pas les détails!Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant? »

Elle prit un air surpris.

« A propos de quoi? »

« Bah tous les fans le savent, maintenant...Tu vas quitter le groupe, non? »

« Bah...J'y ai pas trop réfléchi.. » avoua Kessi.

Je recommence à faire les cent pas.

« C'est tout réfléchi, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je joue pas avec...une fille! »

Kessi prit un air blessé, et les larmes lui montèrent visiblement aux yeux, mais rien à foutre! C'est vrai, quoi bordel...Au fond de moi, je savais pourquoi je pétais un câble à ce point...J'ai toujours trouvé que Bill, ou plutôt Kessi, était belle, mais, persuadé que c'était un mec, je m'attardais pas dessus, je voulais pas virer pédé...Mais maintenant que je sais qui il est vraiment, ça me dégoûte de savoir qu'il, ou plutôt elle, est avec Bouboule! La vie est mal foutue, putain...

« Bon, allez, moi je me casse, amusez-vous bien en famille, ironisai-je, les jum's et le beau-frère, comme c'est adorable... »

« Georg » me rappela Kessi.

« Quoi? »

« Tu va pas nous laisser tomber quand même? »

Je me retourne. Elle s'est avancée d'un pas, et me lance un regard implorant.Oula...j'en connais qui se damneraient pour qu'une fille aussi canon les regarde comme ça...Glups, je vais craquer...Non, mon vieux, sois un homme!

« Je vais me gêner, tiens! Si toit et Tom vous vouliez nous le cacher, ok, tout le monde a ses petits secrets, mais à partir du momnet où Gustav était au courant, j'avais le droit de l'être aussi! »

Kessi baissa la tête, et ne dit plus rien. Tom intervint:

« Mias Goerg... »

« Non, l'interrompt Kessi en levant une main, il a raison...Si Gustav l'a sur, il pouvait le savoir aussi, c'est autant ton pote que Gus, t'es pas d'accord? »

Elle regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Il soupira, et hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai...Goerg, mon vieux, on est désolés, franchement...Et Kessi et Gus voulaient te le dire, mais c'est moi qui a pas voulu...Parce que je voulais protéger ma p'tite soeur...J'avais peur que tu le prenne mal... »

Je hausse les épaules et me détourne.

« Possible..Mais maintenant, c'est mon amitié que tu as perdue...J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies pas fait confiance... »

« Georg...Tu vas pas arrêter le groupe maintenant...On a eu pleins de bon moments... »

« Oubliez-moi maintenant » dis-je d'un ton définitif. Je quittai les coulisses. Kessi m'appela une dernière fois, d'une voix pleine de larme, mais je ne me retournai pas et sortis du Zénith le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, sans me retourner une seule fois, seul sous la pluie.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 28 ans, et je donne des cours de basse au Conservatoire de Berlin. Un job minable, avec un salaire minable...Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler des jum's et de Gustav...Après mon départ, ils ont déclaré à la presse que sans moi, Tokio Hotel n'avait plus de sens, et ils ont arrêté le groupe...Kessi est peut-être avec Gustav, encore aujourd'hui...Parfois, je regrette ma réaction, car je sais que c'est ça qui a précipité la chute de Tokio Hotel...On avait encore de belles années devant nous, on serait peut être encore célèbres aujourd'hui, et je n'aurais pas ce boulot miteux, pour un salaire qui ne me permet même pas d'acheter des cordes de basse neuves...Et puis, surtout j'ai perdu mon premier amour...Car je sais bien, au fond de moi, que j'ai toujours été amoureux de Kessi, même quand elle était Bill...


End file.
